The Greenleaf Games
by andistarz10348
Summary: This story revolves around our beloved super hero Mario and Luigi. They are sent to camp to battle it out to become one of the four chosen people in their camp to represent them in the Greenleaf Games. Full of fun romance and some familiar characters and some new ones. Hope u like it :) All Mario Characters belong to Nintendo. OC's are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I decided that I also wanted to make a Mario story to fit the theme. So what do you think about Mario training with Luigi to be a part of the Greenleaf Star games? Mario and Luigi are sent to train to fight to the finish to be able to compete. They train in the boys camp of Thunderheart and the girls train in their camp Riverfire. There are 12 camps in total (six boys, six girls). Four will eventually be chosen to represent their camps and play in the Greenleaf games. Thunderheart's camp's enemy is Shadowmoon who have won the event for ten years in a row. But there is a key thing to know. No girls are allowed to mingle with the guys and the guys can't mingle with the girls so what happens when Mario and Luigi run into imposters in their camp? Do they turn her in? Or do they keep their identities?

The characters:

Mario

Luigi

Bruce(**OC**)

Jeb(**OC**)

Peach

Daisy

Rosalina

Pauline

Yoshi

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Koopalings

Toads (Toad, Toadette and other toads in general)

Stanley (baby chain chomp)(**OC**)

"Attention!" the general shouted over the murmurs of the guys.

Mario immediately with instinct saluted him and stood in first position. Luigi and the rest of the guys do the same.

"Find a partner and start your sparring, I want to see good form. If you want to make it to Greenleaf then prove to me that you belong there." the general boomed.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other and nodded. Once the guys were dismissed, Mario and Luigi walked over to the bins full of wooden swords. They each grabbed one and go to their usual spot, by the mango trees and also so they could get a good look at the girls from Riverfire who were about 400 yards away.

"I see she's out again." Luigi said looking off at a girl with lucious red long flowy hair that was down to her waist and shined in the sunlight. To Luigi, she looked extra hott in her practice battle uniform that consisted of brown training pants, an ivory loose blouse and brown boots.

"Bro quit your drooling and practice already. Remember we made a promise to mom that we would make it to the Greenleaf games. You drooling over that girl will not get us anywhere." Mario said rolling his eyes.

Luigi looked at Mario and flushed red. "Remind me to say that when you look over at blonde over there." he points to the blond girl beside the red haired one.

Mario looked over at her and his heart started to beat. She had long blonde flowy hair that was up to her hips as well. She had the most prettiest smile and wore the same uniform as the red haired one. He noticed two other girls walk out to join the other two. One had bleach blonde hair that was up to her hips and had one bang that covered her eye, the other one had brunette chestnut colored hair that was also up to her hips. Mario had to admit the four of them looked hott...

"What up Mario, Luigi." said a slick cool voice.

Mario and Luigi looked over to see their friend Bruce strool over to them with their other friend Jeb following him. Mario envied Bruce sometimes. He had the confidence, the looks, the muscles, the tan, the messy blonde and brown hair that sometimes fell over his eyes just barely, and he had the smile to go with it. No wonder why girls couldn't train with guys. Mostly so everyone can focus better and not check each other out. "Hey Bruce, Jeb." Mario answered casually. He then faced Luigi and decided to take the first blow which Luigi counter acted upon and quickly aimed at Mario's left side which was his weak side since he was right handed and not left like Luigi. "Spying on the girls again I see." Jeb joked. "Like you haven't done that." Luigi laughed nudging Jeb in the side with his elbow. "Guys are you practicing or are you chatting about the 10 mile run you boys will be running if you don't get back to practicing your skills. Diss you forget that you final test to impress me is in three days?" The general shouted to the four guys. "Of course not, we'll be ready." Bruce calls back. He flashes Mario and Luigi his celebrity like smile and walks off with Jeb. Mario took one last look at the girls. He thought he saw the pretty blonde one he was looking at before catch his eye. He quickly looked away his face slowly turning pink. "I wonder what she's like?" Mario thought. He wished he knew.

**OCs are Mine**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I just want The Greenleaf Games to come already." Peach moaned collasping on her bed. Her legs burned and the bruise she had gotten from today's practice was turning a darker blueish/ blackish. She along with the other girls in the camp were sent to run ten miles around the camp since someone just had to complain about running four. Not to point any fingers at anyone but it was Daisy.

"Sorry, but I didn't think running four miles just to end a battle practice that was up to seven hours of non stop energy was the way to go." Daisy shrugged and collasped on her own bed beside Peach's.

"Next time, you should keep your thoughts in your head." Pauline added throwing a pillow at Daisy and then walked to the bathroom to shower.

"Lights out in fifteen minutes girls." the girl's general shouted.

Rosalina got up from her own bed she was sitting on and shut the blinds to their room. "Hey Peach, did you see _him _today?" she asked now looking at Peach who sat up straighter on her bed.

"Yes, I think he was watching me! I totally hope I didn't look to weird." Peach answered giggling nervously. Ever since day one she had her eye on the cute guy who always wore red. No matter what, it was like red was his favorite color or something. He had the cutest smile and nice blue eyes. Like the ocean...

"Peach! Peach! You're daydreamimg again." Daisy called throwing the pillow that Pauline had thrown at her at her face.

"Hey!" Peach squealed as the pillow hit her. "Not cool Daisy."

"You guys are having a pillow fight without me?" Pauline joked as she came out of the bathroom in a red silk pajama set.

"Girls, its lights out. Everyone sleep, tomorrow we'll start with a four mile jog at daybreak." the general boomed. The sound of her squeaky boots started to fade away.

"I guess the pillow fight is off." Pauline shrugged climbing into bed.

"I guess so." Rosalina agreed climbing into her own bed too.

"You guys are going to sleep now?" Daisy asked with surprise.

"Daisy, you heard General Lyons, lights out." Peach said yawning. She needed all the sleep she could get.

"Okay, well I'm not going to sleep then, I'd rather see if I could sneak over to Thunderheart and meet some guys." Daisy smiled slyly and tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "Who knows, I might just run into Green guy."

"Daisy, you know that we can't mingle with the guys, at least not unless we meet them at the Greenleaf games." Peach persisted. Sometimes, her friend could be just nuts.

"Come on Peach, General has gone to bed, it will only be for a second. I'll sneak over, and just look. I won't even step in the camp. If I find guys to talk to fine, if not I'll go home." Daisy pushed.

When her three friends jus stared at her blankly, she turned on her heel, went to the door, put on her coat and boots and opened the door.

"Daisy, you wouldn't dare." Pauline warned.

"Just watch me." she replied and slipped off into the night.

"She'll be back." Pauline smiled crossing her arms.

"I don't think so Pauline, Daisy has never sounded so serious." Rosalina said, got up and went to the door.

"Are you going to go too?" Peach asked getting up.

"Only to make sure Daisy will be okay." Rosalina replied, slipped on her coat and boots and walked out.

"That makes three." Pauline added and slipped on her own coat and boots and followed Rosalina.

Peach stood there in the dark dorm by herself. She didn't like that her friends were going out there on their own and disobeying the task to sleep but she couldn't be alone and wonder what was going on. Besides, maybe she would run into the red guy after all. She put on her boots and coat and walked to the door and stepped out. It was kind of chilly but not to bad. She took a deep breath and shut the door behind her.

"So much for being on the good end of the spectrum." she thought and ran off after her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yo Mario, we should be getting back to camp. Its getting late and I can barely see the camp from here." Jeb whispered looking over his shoulder.

"We're not that far away. Bruce did you bring the flashlight?" Mario asked pausing to make sure his friends had caught up to him. They were planning to sneak over to the Girls camp and see if they could find the girls that always practiced over by the willow tree everyday.

"Mario stop hitting ferns in my face." Luigi grumbled pushing ferns away.

"What are you talking about Luigi, I'm staring right at you. " Mario replied.

"Someone is pushing ferns in my face." Luigi sighed.

"Shhhh! Listen." Bruce whispered and made a hand gesture for the guys to come to him. They gathered around him and listened. Sure enough they heard voices. _Voices from girls..._

"Daisy, you've got us lost." one girl whined. "We should go back, who knows where we are."

"I know what I'm doing Peach calm down." another girl replied.

"Do you see the North Star, that always helps." another girl replied.

"Where would you find the star with a cloudy sky like tonight?" another girl replied.

Mario stared at the guys and smiled. "Lets go and surprise them."

Luigi and the others made a face. "I don't think we..." but Mario already rushed out of the ferns toward the voices. About a minute later the guys could hear a faint squeal crying for help.

The guys ran over to the noise and saw Mario on the ground with one girl's leg on his stomach. The other three girls surrounded him with swords pointing toward him.

"Mario you idiot." Jeb murmured.

"Hey guys, a little help here." Mario smiled weakly.

"Ladies, we want to appologize about our friend here. He's considered the dummy of the group." Luigi said smoothly.

"Thats right." Mario smiled but then frowned. "Hey...!"

"What are you four doing out in our territory?" Bruce asked curious.

The girl who had her foot on Mario's stomach narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you out here?"

"No reason." Jeb said.

"It was Mario's idea." Luigi said.

"I wanted to sleep but they dragged me into it." Bruce shrugged.

"Guys, less chitchat more GET HER OFF OF ME!" Mario yelled.

The girl released him and Mario scrambled up to his feet. He felt his belt for his sword but couldn't find it.

"Here you dropped this." the blonde girl said stepping forward handing him his sword.

Mario looked into her eyes and his heart started pumping. "I...uh...thanks." he murmured.

"Lets go guys." Bruce said leading the guys going back to camp.

"Lets go girls. " the red haired girl said turning back.

As Mario followed the guys, he looked back and caught the blonde girl's eye. She smiled at him and the red haired girl pulled her arm and dragged her away.

"Come on you doof." Luigi said and slapped him on the back of his head.

Mario pushed him and ran off ahead of him leaving him behind.

"Why did you give him back his sword, we could have kept it till he begged for it. Possibly, they would visit us at our camp." Daisy said walking beside Peach as Rosalina and Pauline walked ahead.

"It wouldn't have been nice, besides, he didn't mean to ambush us. He was just having fun." Peach smiled gleefully.

Then again, it would have been nice to see him sneaking over to their camp to see her...


End file.
